


What a Great Day

by Locallymoon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Florist AU, Florists, Fluff, M/M, Romance, they live in the same apartment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locallymoon/pseuds/Locallymoon
Summary: Gardenia symbolizes purity and sweetness.  They tell the receiver you are lovely.“Cu-I’m- I’m not...cute, Johnny-ssi you’re really good at flattering haha”  Taeil said while blushing.“If you prefer beautiful, I don’t mind calling you that either”
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 9
Kudos: 60





	What a Great Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's a florist AU without a lot of florist things, lots of flower and plant though.
> 
> The italic means it's Johnny's thought
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, English is not my first language :") I hope you enjoy reading it ;)

Thursday started differently, Johnny woke up on time (only accidentally turned off his alarm 3 times instead of 5 like he used to do), he didn’t burn his toast, and his egg yolk is not too runny, or overcooked. Johnny believes that good morning and breakfast will determine his days, a lesson he learned from Mama Suh. Things seems really great for today, so he decided to use his favorite white shirt, cream slack, and his leather shoes, praying that it will still be clean at the end of the day. He found the shoes in the middle of the mountain of shoe box that he fit in the cupboard, take his satchel bags and goes out of his apartment. 

He locked his door and walked straight to the lift, in which he saw an unusual amount of boxes, stacked just across his door. 

_‘Does someone gonna move here’_ He walked away to the elevator, the room across his has been empty for two month, which he thinks is quite a long time, as his apartment is quite the hotspot, it’s walking distance from the best university within the town, and near all the big stations. Johnny has been living here for five years, and has not moved since then. 

Just like that Johnny continued his way to the elevator, greetings some neighbour that goes to work at the same time with him and pressing the elevator button. 

Crossing the road, and turning left, he walked straight for 10 minutes and passed the bakery owned by a young couple until he saw a heap of flowers in front of the store, with the “Suh’s flower” sign in front of it.

Yes, Johnny owns a small flower shop.

He first started his business online, and then it's slowly gaining its fame until he can rent a place and afford some employees. His shop offers some limited seasonal flowers,and customized flower arrangements, not to mention their instagram feeds are really good. All the orders in the shop mostly are done by Johnny, and few are done by his part timers.

Pushing the shop door, the bell ringing “Morning y’all” Johnny said while putting his bag under the counter “I think the new shipment will come today, Haechan have you checked with the supplier?”

“Morning hyung, and you know a little chit and chat like a NORMAL person would be very appreciated, _have you eaten breakfast? Did you do the deed in the bathroom this morning,_ what are we? work colleagues?? I thought we were friends! Urgh.” Haechan said, while closing the supplies book. “All men do is disappointing”

“Gosh Haechan, no one talk about taking a shit in the morning for fuck sake”

“Renjun, language”

“Hyung! I’m already 20?? I will literally join university as a full time student within the next three months!”

Johnny sigh and put his coat on the hanger near behind the counter, “well, Haechan did you take your shit today?” he took his black apron and tie it before he start his work “I think we only have few order for today, Renjun will you take this two order for a small and a medium bouquet? they need it for this afternoon, and Haechan could you check our stock, I just order a few batch of flower yesterday, I need to know if our stock is enough for now” Johnny then goes to the middle of the store where his flower arrangement station located, right in the middle of all the flower, and in front of the shop display window, “Let’s do a good job today too boys!”

“Ugh, please never said ‘ _boys’_ again, you sounds really old”

“Well I don’t think only his sounds are old” Haechan and Renjun high five each other.

“Insufferable brats”

Thus he begins his ‘great’ day.

\------

_Tring-tring_

“Welcome!” Johnny heard Haechan greeting the new customer, it’s already noon now, and the shop is almost closing, Renjun is checking the sales for today and tomorrow orders, while Haechan is sweeping the floor, Johnny is still working on the last bouquet for a wedding that will be picked up tomorrow early morning. He was still focusing on making his bouquet until Haechan interrupted him.

“Hyung, hyung.”

“What” Johnny said, eyes still focused on finishing the last ribbon for the bouquet.

“The man here asked if we sell some fertilizer,” Haechan said, poking into Johnny's side.

Johnny looks up from the bouquet that he made when he felt the time stop.

  
  
  


He thinks for 25 years old of his life, this is the first time he has been struck with an angel. 

  
  


An literal angel.

  
  


The angel has a pair of soft brown eyes and blonde hair, it’s a lil bit curly yet it looks so soft, he also uses a cute cream colored beret and a jeans jacket, with a huge tote bag on his shoulder. Johnny thinks there’s also some wing behind that person, and some pink cloud, and loud bell sound surrounding this cute-petite-angel-man.

  
  


“...Hyung? HYUNG?”

“...w-what??”

“Well,he is asking if he can buy some fertilizer from here” Donghyuck said, putting both of his hand on his waist, “Come on, don’t let the poor guy waiting” Donghyuck grinning at Johnny, and he knows that smile, fuck he knows what will be coming.

Donghyuck pushes Johnny so he’s now in front of his beautiful angel ( _HIS?)_. “Well, Renjun and I need to tidy up to close the store, so My Boss right here, can show you where the fertilizer is, good luck!” 

_Good luck my ass_ , _I swear this brats will be the end of me._

“...hhm...Hi? I’m really sorry, am I disturbing you?”

Now that he is in front of him, he can see that the guy is tiny, he can see his long eyelashes looking up at him and how pretty he is, especially his round brown eyes, and small pink lips. He feels like he could swim in these eyes for forever, and his voice, HIS VOICE. How come such a beautiful person also has this beautiful voice that it’s so fitting, it’s not fair.

“Hi! No-that’s fine...I-I’m Johnny” Johnny said extending his hands.

_Fuck, why do I stuttering._

“It’s real-really nice to meet you” He said while smiling and putting out his charming face.

_Let’s be calm Johnny, you’re a charming man._

“I’m Taeil...nice to meet you too” Taeil grabs Johnny's hands, and their hands linger there for a second, if Johnny tells you that he is not panicking inside, then he is definitely lying.

“….I’m sorry that I asked you this but there’s no store nearby that sells fertilizer, and you’re the only store here that I think would have...some? If not it’s okay, I can just, search for another one near-”

“No, no, no I mean, it’s fine, we don’t usually sell that here-”

“Oh- I’m sorry then..”

Johnny can feel Haechan’s glare behind him.

_Johnny, get a grip!_

“BUT, we can...we can give you some, yeah, we might have a little leftover so you can take it.” Johnny started to walk asking Taeil to follow him.

He guides Taeil to the small storage room that he has, which is used for all the stuff and tools to maintain all the flowers and the shop. The room is small, but it’s packed to the roof with all the high racks.

While taking the fertilizer they talk and Johnny found out that Taeil actually just moved into the town, and he moves to the apartment near the flower shop, and turns out he actually moves to Johnny's apartment.

"Wait, that room is accross mine!"

"Nice to meet you then neighbor!" Taeil said while smiling.

Johnny also found out the reason why Taeil needs fertilizer is because of his children.

Taeil is a succulent dad.

How can a man be beautiful, nice, with an amazing voice, AND love plants? Johnny is ready to drop his all for him right now.

After that Taeil left to go home, and Johnny was left there waving his hands until Taeil gone from his view, ignoring Haechan and Renjun who were staying there to wait and get some ‘tea’.

“Nope, no tea and if you guys don’t go right now, I’ll make you guys come at 5AM to open the shop, shoo! shoo!”

\----

Now, he is on his way to his room, on the hall he sees that the stacked box is gone, Taeil probably already finished moving, he moves the bouquet that he held in his right hand to search for his keys in his bag and opens his door.

He took a bath, changed his clothes to black shirt and grey jogger pants, and sat on the couch, the bouquet that he made still on the table. He scrolled his instagram feed for while, since it's been quite some time from the last photoshoot for his flower babies when he heard his bell ring.

Which is weird, because Johnny didn't expect any guests or friends today, he walked out to the front door and opened it.

“Hi, Johnny-ssi”

His angel is right in front of him (Johnny think he could familiarize himself with the term _His_ angel right now for Taeil), he is using an oversize grey hoodie that reach half of his thigh, and a shorts, his hair still curly, but he can see that it’s a little wet. He looks ethereal.

“Oh...Taeil-ssi! Hi, what brings you here?”

“Actually….I bring you some food, this is just a simple sweet rice cake but I hope you will like it” Taeil brings both his hands in front of Johnny, showing the colorful rice cakes.

“Oh thank you" Johnny takes the rice cakes from Taeil's hands "..you’re so nice Taeil-ssi.”

“I should be the one to say that, after all the thing that I asked from you today, I’m really glad that you are my neighbour, you are too nice, really” He smiled at Johnny. “Actually can you wait here for a second? I need to bring something from my room” Taeil walked back to his room, leaving Johnny there.

Then, Johnny remembers the bouquet that he made at the shop and goes back to retrieve it, he puts the rice cakes on the table and brings his bouquet, hiding it behind his back and waiting for Taeil in the front door.

“Sorry to wait, but here” Taeil shows his hands to Johnny, and he can see cute succulents in his hands “It’s...from our conversation, you seem to be really interested, so maybe you might want one of this?”

_Taeil asking me to adopt his child….HE IS ASKING ME TO BE THE OTHER PARENT._

_No, no Johnny No, this is not the time, you need to be rational, be calm..be calm.._

“Taeil-ssi, I also have something to give you too” Johnny brings out his bouquet in front of Taeil, it’s a small bouquet of white gardenia tied with a simple brown paper and thin rope, it is beautiful. “It’s not much but-I hope you like it.”

“It’s beautiful!” Taeil said, still looking at the bouquet, “so do we...exchange this now?” Taeil smile is so bright, he also giggling while exchanging their gift.

They talked about the flower and the plant after that, Taeil explains how to treat the Succulent, Johnny tells him how you can preserve the bouquet, or how to turn it into dried flowers.

“That was really nice, thank you so much Johnny-ssi, I'm really glad that you're my neighbour”

“Glad to have cuties like you as a neighbour too’” Johnny answered while flashing his smile, making Taeil’s face as red as a tomato.

“Cu-I’m- I’m not...cute, Johnny-ssi you’re really good at flattering haha” Taeil said while blushing.

“If you prefer beautiful, I don’t mind calling you that either” 

_Way to go John!_

“Well, you’re very handsome...too” Taeil said while lowering his head, Johnny can still Taeil's blush, but he also believes that his ear must have turned red too by now.

"I think, have a good night, Johnny-ssi" Taeil then do a light bow and walk back to his room, of course flashing Johnny that beautiful smile before finally closing his door. Now, that smile is living on Johnny’s head rent free.

Johnny came back to his room, putting the succulent in the middle of his table, and start eating the rice cake one by one, it's sweet, it's a perfect snack after his sweet encounter with his anfels. After he eats his rice cakes (taking a selfie so maybe he can somehow send it to Taeil), he sit at the couch, and receive one notification. 

  
  


_So he is beautiful, nice, has an amazing voice, a succulent parent, AND he cares for my flower, mom I want to marry him._

Johnny just stays there on the couch while screaming internally until he gets another notification.

  
  
  


_Earlier on the shop, when Taeil already left, Haechan and Renjun finishing tidy up and left, Johnny went to make another bouquet, a simple one, as a gift for Taeil, well he just moved right, so it’s not too much to make a gift for him right?_

_So he made one, thinking what flower would be fitting for his angel. So he chose Gardenia._

_It symbolizes purity and sweetness, it’s used as a secret message to the receiver that they are lovely, a small confession if you like. T_ _here’s a small chance that Taeil knew flower language, so Johnny thought that it would be his secret confession, that only he and god knows._

Johnny's face went red, and now he just curled up on his couch hugging his pillow, embarrassed that his message is apparently very clear.

But one thing is, Taeil actually liked it.

His Angel liked it.

Maybe his mom is right, maybe it’s the effect of the ‘great day’.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this :) I actually write this inspired by this [fanart of Johnny and Taeil](https://twitter.com/29yyyyyyy3326/status/1304887267664646144?s=20) by @29yyyyyyy3326 on twitter! :D please go take a look of the art it's SUPER CUTE


End file.
